Lord Dominator's serect
by nightmareking
Summary: Something I'm co-writing with brave kid. Rated for safety. Rating has gone up for reasons
1. Chapter 1

Lord Dominator stared at the night sky. Her pink eyes narrowed with anger as her white hair blew in the wind. She let out a disgusted sigh and punched the wall next to her, ending a wave of lava down the hall, "Damn it," she muttered under her breath, "Wander, Wander…goddamn Wander!" she let out a calming sigh, "Why? I can conquer plants without a problem, but when I try to talk to him…I either get nervous or that damn…Syliva gets in my way."

She took a few deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down, "Alright, I have to think this through carefully. Don't want to rush anything and have my plans ruined." She calmly paced back and forth as she quietly thought to herself.

Wander and Syliva were walking through the forest when Wander tripped and fell forward. Looking back, he saw that he had tripped over a picnic basket, "Hey, free food,"

"Careful Wander," Syliva warned, "You don't know who that's from or who it's for."

"Hmm…I guess you're right, Syliva," Wander looked the basket over, "Let's see…note, note, note? Is there a…here we go,"

He ripped the note off of the side and began reading, "Wander I have been…whatever,"

He tossed the note aside and opened the basket. Syliva grabbed the note and began reading it. Her eyes widened as she started destroying the basket by throwing it against some tress, "Hey what the heck Syliva? I was about to enjoy some of that."

"Wander that note was written in Dominator's handwriting and as we know, she's out to kill us." Wander eyes widened and he let out a small depressed sigh, "I'm only looking out for you Wander."

Wander smiled and hugged Syliva, "I know Syl, that's why you're the best friend anyone can ever ask for,"

Syliva smiled and hugged him back, "No problem Wander, now let's get out of here in case Dominator decides to show her ugly face."

The two friends walked away, not noticing the glowing eyes coming from the bushes, "Damn it! Stupid Syliva ruined everything again!" lava began forming around Dominator's feet and she took a few deep breaths, "Okay, let's try something else. Something that Syliva can't even see coming." A small smirked played across her lips as she began planning.

 **This is something I'm co-writing alongside brave kid. Please enjoy the first, short chapter everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brave kid: Thanks man.**

 **Foxchixk1: You think so? Well we'll find out.**

 **Nahuel: Uh…I uh…I don't know, probably. No promises.**

 **Robsonfenixv14: It was the first chapter, but yeah, I can try to make the chapters a bit longer.**

 **Here's the second chapter.**

Dominator sat and waited patiently, staring at the house with a mischievous smirked on her face. She hummed to herself as she looked around. She stood up and began pacing after waiting for almost twenty minutes, "Where the heck are they? Syliva where are you taking him? Where is Wander?"

Hearing a few footsteps coming, she looked up and saw Wander and Syliva. Smirking, she hid behind a bush and peak out to see them walking up to the house. She picked up a pebble and tossed it over the bush. Hitting Wander in the back of the head, he looked back and looked around, "What's wrong Wander?"

"Something hit me,"

He began walking toward the bushes, "Be careful Wander, you don't know what could be in those bushes."

"I can handle this Syl, don't worry,"

He made it up to the bush and Dominator smirked as she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back, "Wander!" Syliva ran up to the bushes and looked through them only to see the dirt filled ground and her eyes widened, "Wander,"

Wander opened his eyes, tied to a chair and looked around the room, barely big enough to fit two people. He sighed, "Okay, who's ever trying to trick, you're not going to win. It takes a lot to scare me," the door opened and Dominator walked in with her hands behind her back, "What do you want," Dominator moved her hands from behind her back to reveal that she was holding a picnic basket and Wander's eyes widened, "Food,"

"That's right Wander," Dominator smirked, "I saw what that mean Syliva did to the first basket I made for you and I heard that you were going to enjoy some food." Wander felt his mouth water, "So here's the deal, I feed you, we talk and I'll take you home, no harm, no foul,"

Wander stared at her for a few moments and noticed a look of annoyance growing on her face, "So I get free food and all we have to do is…talk?"

"That's all,"

Wander's eyes narrowed, "And how do I know you didn't poison the food?"

Dominator sighed, pulled out an apple and took a bite. After of few minutes of nothing happening, Dominator asked, "Do you still think it's poisoned?"

"Can I at least feed myself?" Dominator narrowed her eyes, "You have my word that I won't run. Since you're being nice and giving me food, I'll stay here and we'll talk." Dominator eyed him before hesitantly unbounding his hands.

Once free, Wander reached for some food and began eating, "Huh, I half expected you to hit me, untie yourself and run,"

"Are you kidding? You didn't poison the food, it's free food and all you want to do is talk so why would I do any of that?"

Dominator sighed and nodded, "Right, now Wander, I need to talk to you about something. Something that's been bothering me for a while now." Wander paused with eating as he swallowed and looked at her with a confused look on his face.

 **A little longer chapter. Barely, but hey. Enjoy everyone and let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brave kid: good to know buddy.**

 **Raptorian: That's good and they are going to get longer.**

 **Nahauel: Okay? Well enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Here's chapter 3 everyone.**

Sylvia frantically ran around, looking left and right for any sign of Wander. She circled a boulder and ran head first into her brothers. She shook her head and looked up, "Guys, I need your help!"

"Whoa, calm down Syl and calmly tell us what's going on," Bill said.

Sylvia panted and took a few deep breaths, "Wander's missing." Bill, Phil and Gil looked at her, "I think it was Dominator, because earlier we found an abandoned picnic basket with a note written in her handwriting and about an hour later, someone threw a rock at him, he went to see who it was and he vanished."

"Well we better go help banjo before he gets himself hurt," Gil commented, "If Dominator is involved in any way then it can't be good." Sylvia half smiled and nodded.

Wander sat and took another bite as he looked at Dominator. He swallowed and cleared his throat, "So um...what exactly is on your mind? Because I'm a little uncomfortable right now just sitting here and you said something's been bothering you for a while now."

"Oh right," Dominator sighed, "So, you see...there's this thing that I wanted to tell you that I...well it isn't easy but I...for a while I wanted to…"

Before she could finish her sentence, the door was kicked in and Sylvia and her brothers rushed in and Wander smiled, "Hey Syl, hey guys,"

Sylvia half smiled at the sight of her uninjured best friend and glared at the now angered Dominator, "You are always getting in my way! Just get out of here and leave us alone!"

Dominator's hands began to glow as the room began to shake. Sylvia and her brothers began running at her while Wander stared in shock, "Uh...guys? What the heck are you doing?"

Dominator punched Phil and was kicked in the leg by Bill. Dominator looked down and uppercut Bill across the room, "Guys?"

Gil tackled her, only to be thrown to the wall and he fell forward in pain, "Um can you five stop fighting and all of us enjoy a nice friendly picnic?"

Sylvia spear tackled Dominator and Dominator elbowed her in the back. Wander stared in shock at the sight of his best friend fall to the ground. Dominator straightened herself up and smirked, "Next time you want to fight, you better be prepared to..."

Wander broke free from his restraints, jumped off of the chair and stood between Dominator and Sylvia, glaring at Dominator, "You just said you wanted to talk and you attack my friends!"

"They attacked me..."

"Because they probably thought you kidnapped me!" Wander continued to growl, "I don't care who you are, what you did in your life or any of that, you don't hurt my best friend! If they attack first then you explain your side of the story!" he turned and helped Sylvia up and carefully rubbed her back, "Are you alright Syl?"

Sylvia looked at him and half smiled, "I'm fine Wander," she glared at Dominator and hugged Wander, "If you ever come near him again, it won't be pretty!"

Dominator growled and shook in anger as Wander hugged Sylvia, "It's okay Syl, let's get your brothers and go home."

"Yeah, alright,"

They helped Bill, Gil and Phil up and the five of them began walking away while Dominator's left eye began twitching and a devious gin formed on her lips and she began planning as she chuckled coldly.

Sylvia and Wander walked into their home hours later after the incident involving Dominator, both looking frustrated. Wander looked at Sylvia and sighed, "Thanks for helping me Syl," Sylvia looked confused, "She said she wanted to talk, but after she attacked you and your brothers, I felt like there was more to it than that. Like she wanted me to team up with her and destroy anyone who was a threat to her."

Sylvia half smiled and nodded, "Don't worry Wander, Dominator failed and we got you out of there before she could do anything." she let out a loud yawn and gave a tired look, "Well it's been a long day for both of us, I say we get some sleep."

"Right," Wander hugged her one last time, "Thanks again Syl, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Sylvia hugged him back and lightly patted his back, "It wasn't a problem at all Wander, that's what best friends do."

"Yeah," Wander separated from Sylvia and began walking to his room, "Night,"

The door closed and Sylvia sighed as she shook her head, "That crazy little knucklehead is going to get himself seriously hurt one of these days." she walked into her room and tried to get some sleep.

Wander tossed and turned as the wind made a violent whipping sound outside of his window. He heard a slight creaking noise and he shot up as he began scanning the room, "Hello?" all he saw the pitch black and every now and again the light of the moon peering through the window, "I guess I'm just..."

Before he could finish, a hand covered his mouth and he began to fall asleep again. He was hoisted up and someone threw a disk onto the now empty bed before tiptoeing across the room and jumping out of the window and carefully running away from the house.

 **Here's chapter 3 and I want to thank brave kid for being the beta reader on this one. Enjoy everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brave kid: Thanks dude.**

 **Nahuel Fire39: Working on it and alright.**

Sylvia woke up the next morning and walked out of her room to see Wander's door was still closed. Confused, she looked around, "Is he getting into the habit of closing his door? No, I doubt it." she started to walk up to the room and got ready to knock when she paused and sighed, "He's probably sleeping. It was a strange adventure yesterday," she turned and walked away from Wander's room.

Wander opened his eyes and scanned the darkened room, "What? Did I sleepwalk and get into some trouble?"

"No, you didn't sleepwalk, but you did get into some trouble," he heard a familiar voice chuckle.

Wander's eyes narrowed, "So Dominator, you didn't learn your lesson? Didn't Sylvia warn you yesterday about coming near me or something?"

"I remember, I also remember saying that I just wanted to talk, but instead we were rudely interrupted."

The Star Nomad growled before calming down and leaning back and laughing a little, "You know Dominator, you're right we were interrupted yesterday, but I don't think today will be much of a difference." he looked around the room, desperately trying to find his captor, "You see, Syl will soon find out I'm missing again and she'll..."

"Oh how could I forget about your dear friend?" Dominator chuckled again, "You know Wander I was actually nice enough to leave behind something so she could find us...more or less,"

"What did you do?" he demanded only to be ignored, "Answer me!"

"Nothing bad, don't worry," Wander let out an uneasy sigh of relief, "I promise no harm will befall your friend, as long as I tell you what I wanted to tell you."

Wander looked down to the floor before peering up again, "You promise Syl won't get hurt if we just talk?"

"We'll see where the talking goes, but yes, your friend will be completely safe."

"And I should trust you...why exactly?"

A few seconds of silence filled the air followed by someone walking around, "You don't have to. If you refuse my demands, then I will see to it that dear Sylvia suffers slowly and painfully." Wander's eyes widened, "If you and I talk like we were supposed to, then she'll be fine. I promise,"

Wander groaned and then sighed, "Fine," he turned his head to see Dominator walking out of the shadows, "But if I see one bruise on her, I swear what I will do will make yesterday look like a simple game." Dominator smirked and nodded before sitting down in front of Wander.

Sylvia looked around and a deep scowl crossed her face, "Wander shouldn't be asleep still." she stood up and began heading to his room, "I better make sure he's alright."

She walked up to his room ad pushed the door open, "Wander? Wander are you alright?" she poked her head through the door and her eyes widened as she saw the empty bed, "Wander?!"

She ran up to the bed and looked at it as tears began to blur her vision. Her head fell on the bed and the disk hit the side of her head. She looked up and picked it up, "What the heck?"  
She stood up and walked up to the computer. Putting the disk in the drive, she looked at the monitor. Her eyes widened as she watched the image come into focus, "Dominator!"  
"Hello Sylvia, if you're seeing this then you realized that dear Wander is missing," Sylvia growled, "Don't worry, no harm will befall him." Sylvia stared at the screen in anger, "All you have to do is follow these coordinates to save your little friend," soon a map appeared on the screen and Sylvia studied it closely, "Come alone if you want to get Wander back safe and sound."

The screen went black and Sylvia growled and she jumped up, "That little...I'm going to murder her for taking Wander again!" she began to run out of the room and left the house in anger.

Wander stared at Dominator staring at him. He tried to break his restraints. After several fail attempts, he sighed and looked at Dominator, "If you wanted to talk, talk because I'm feeling really uncomfortable with you just staring at me like that."

"What? Oh right, sorry," she stood up and began walking around the table. Wander's eyes followed her and she said, "We've been...acquainted for some time now, right?"  
Wander looked confused as he looked around the room, "I guess so. I mean you've been our enemy for about a year now. Why?"

"Why are we enemies?"

"No, why are you wondering about acquaintanceship?"

"Well...you see...there is this one thing that has been keeping me up at night for the past three months." Wander arched a brow and urged her to continue, "And I have been having a rough time thinking clearly and now I need to tell you what has been bothering me for the past three months."

Wander looked around and then looked back at Dominator and shook his head, "I don't know how to tell you this, but I don't know how to help anyone with those types of problems."

Sylvia readied herself for her travels. She looked down at the map she was currently holding and sighed to herself, "Don't worry little buddy. I kept Dominator from hurting you twice yesterday. I can help you again," she looked around and slightly frowned, "But this time I don't have my brothers to help me." she began following the map, not knowing the dangers she may encounter.

Wander stared at Dominator, who started looking around, "Let me go," she looked at him, "If you're not going to talk to me, then let me go. I have better thing to do than being held captive."

"No, I do want to talk, it's just...I don't know how to go about this without making a damn fool out of myself." she sighed before sitting on his lap.

Wander's eyes widened as he tried to break free from his restraints once again, "Okay, I feel really uncomfortable like this. Can you get up please?"

"Shut up, you idiot," Dominator looked at him, her pink eyes casting in sadness, "I really need to tell you what this and it isn't going to be easy. And remember what I said about hearing me out or your friend will suffer." Wander quietly growled under his breath, "Now Wander...I um...this is a little embarrassing, but..."  
She paused for a few moments and Wander's eyes narrowed, "Look, if you want to talk then talk. If not, you have to let me g..."

Before he had a chance to finish, he felt Dominator kiss him with a force. His eyes widened as they began to shift left and right in confusion. Dominator separated from him and frowned, "I...that's what I wanted to tell you." Wander looked confused and Dominator groaned, "I...I...I love you, you goddamn idiot!"

"Well that's nice and...What?" - **went a little family guy there** \- "You love me? When the hell did this happen?"

Dominator growled and shook her head, "I told you for about three months." Wander looked shocked and tried to back away, only to remember he was bound to a chair, "Don't worry, I promise I don't bite, I still want to talk."

"No, not go..." he felt Dominator kiss him with a force again and he soon felt relax as he kissed her back.

Sylvia walked through the forest and looked around the thickened trees before focusing on the map, "Alright, am I going in the right direction?" she stopped for a second and examined the map a bit closer, "Alright, so a cave should be a little further up. And that's where I'll find Wander." she looked up and her eyes narrowed, "Don't worry Wander, I'm coming." She began running towards the direction of the cave.

She ran into the cave and yelled, "Wander!" her voice banged against the walls of the empty cave and she looked around, "Wander? Wander where did Dominator put you?"

She slowly walked around the cave, looking around thoroughly. She spotted a note on a nearby boulder. She picked it up and began reading it, "What's a little challenge without a little fun, Sylvia? You really didn't think I'd lead you to Wander without a game, did you? Here's a new place you can check it see you can save your friend. Remember to come alone," she read the directions on the note and she growled, "You...goddamn it Dominator, what do you want with Wander!" she dropped the note and began running out of the cave.

Dominator and Wander separated and Dominator smirked at Wander's dumbfounded face,

"It looks like you enjoyed that," she stood up ad unbounded him, "Come join me fore breakfast and then we can talk a bit more." Wander nodded absentmindedly and followed Dominator out of the room.

 **Here's another chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sylvia tiredly walked around before resting under a tree. Looking at the mix match notes she had, she let out an exhausted sigh, "So this is just a game to you? A stupid game of where's Wander! Dominator you better have a good reason for all of this!" she looked around before a let out a sigh of depression, "Look at me, yelling at the sky because Dominator took Wander in the middle of the night." she stood up and began calmly walking away, "Just stay calm girl, I'll find Wander and kick Dominator's teeth down her throat."

Dominator and Wander finished up with breakfast and began walking around her lair. Wander looked around awestruck and Dominator smirked, "I'm glad you like it here," Wander slowly nodded, "I try to make it the best lair out there. Better than any other villain you can think of."

"Right," Wander's eyes locked on a solid black door, "What's in there?"

Dominator looked back and her eyes widened in a panic as she ran up to the door. She stood in front of the door and smiled, "Nothing, it's just a room where Star Nomads aren't allowed to wander into." she put a hand on the back of his head and began leading him away, "C'mon, I'm being a rude hostess. Let me show you the rest of the lair." Wander followed her lead but his mind kept thinking about the solid black door and the contents that lay behind it.

Sylvia nearly fainted, traveling from planet to planet. She looked at the map and shook her head, "This isn't making any sense. Everywhere I've been has been a dead end." she fell on her back and sighed, "Is this how I die? Going on a wild goose chase looking for my best friend?" she closed her eyes, "I need to rest, I've been at this for a while now." she calmly took a few deep breaths and began thinking, _'I_ _don't know where she took him. I checked everywhere and only found stupid notes...her place maybe? It's worth a shot_ ,' she sat up and frowned, "I have nothing to lose." she stood up and began walking away.

Wander sat in a room and looked around to see various pictures of him, _'Alright I know how she feels and everything, but I think this is a little over the edge_.' he looked up and saw Dominator laughing as she tormented some of her followers, _'But still, it is pretty cool. My only concern is what the hell was behind that door?_ '

Dominator stopped laughing and looked at Wander, "Wander, why don't you try. It's really fun,"

"Uh...no thank you, I'm a pacifist," Dominator arched a brow, "I'm just saying, thanks for the offer though."

Dominator shrugged her shoulders and walked up to him, "Alright, how about we go to another room then," Wander looked confused as Dominator began leading him away by the arm.

Sylvia stood in front of Dominator's lair, eye narrowed as she looked on in hatred, "I'm coming Wander, don't you worry." she began running towards the lair blindly.

Wander sat in the dimly lit room and looked around, "So uh...this has been fun and everything but I really should get home because I'm sure Syl is worrying herself sick."

"Don't worry about her," Dominator called from another room, "I need a favor," Wander looked confused, "Don't worry, you can go home to your little friend soon enough, I just need your opinion on something and then I need that favor."

"And then I can leave?"

"And then you can leave," the door opened and Dominator walked in, wearing a see-through black lingerie and Wander's eyes bulged, "Well I think I got your opinion,"

"And what would that be?"

"Do you like what you see," Dominator smirked, crawling up to him, "And now for that favor,"

"And that will be wh..." Dominator pushed her lips against his and began running her body over his.

Sylvia ran through the lair with an exhausted look on her face. Her eyes narrowed as she panted, "Wander your little ass better be in here because this game of cat and mouse is getting old." she sighed before stopping for a moment to rest.

Dominator and Wander were on the bed with Dominator on top of Wander. She looked down at him and smirked, "So, do you still want to leave?"

"I kind of have t..." before he could finish he felt Dominator kiss him again and began to grind against him.

Wander hesitantly raised his arms up and began to massage her breasts and she continued to grind against him.

The door flew opened and Sylvia ran in, "Alright Wander I'm here to...on my!" her eyes widened and the two looked up in shock at the newly arrived guest, "Please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing."

"Hi Syl," Wander gave a goofy grin, "Me and Dominator were just hanging out. But now that you're here, we can go home."

He tried to get up, only to be pushed back down by Dominator, "You're not going anywhere!" she looked up in anger at Sylvia, "How in the hell did you know where to find us? You should've been searching for days!"

"You shouldn't have been leading me to dead ends and I told you if you take Wander again," she walked up to her and kicked her off of Wander before picking him up and held him close, "It wouldn't be pretty," she looked down at Wander in disbelief, "I really hope she used some type of trick on you for you to do that."

Wander scratched the side of his head, "I don't think she did, but she said I could go home and that was an hour ago, so let's go home," Sylvia half smiled and nodded and she lead him out of the room.

As they were walking down the hall, they passed the black door and Wander looked at it, "Hold on Syl," she looked down at him and saw him walking up to the door, "I just have to know what's in here," He reached for the door and started to push it open as Dominator ran full speed at them.

Opening the door, the duo stepped inside and stared in shock and horror as four highly nuclear reactive missiles stood in a line with computer monitors sitting in front of them, pointing up at the opened ceiling. Dominator ran through the door and panted. They looked at her and Wander asked, "What the heck are these missiles for?"

"Nothing," Dominator answered quickly, "They're here for...decoration purposes,"

Sylvia's eyes narrowed, "Decoration huh? Then why do those screens say coordinates locked and why are the missiles armed with radioactive waste?" Dominator growled, "And more importantly why are they aimed at planets filled with peace loving people?"

Dominator's eyes shifted and Wander shook his head, "You were going to kill those innocent people and destroy their planets?" he looked at Sylvia, "You were right Syl, she's crazy."

Sylvia nodded, "C'mon, let's go home."

They were about to walk out of the door until Dominator jumped in front of it and closed it. She looked at them with fire dancing behind her eyes, "No one's going anywhere!" they stared at her and got ready to fight, "For the longest time I have been trying to get Wander alone and whenever I get it, you always take it away from me. Well not this time!"

She pulled out a remote with a single red button on it and the duo looked confused, "What? Are you going to make us watch day-time television?" Sylvia joked.

"I wouldn't joke if I were you," Sylvia stopped joking and Dominator began walking around the room, "All I have to do is press this button and those lovely missiles will take off and nothing will stop them from reaching their designated targets."

"You fiend!" Wander growled, "You better leave those nice people alone!"

"I will, but you need to do something for me first," they stood their ground, "Move in with me and be my submissive slave and I'll personally disarm the missiles."

"And if we refuse to live with you?"

"You don't get it do you Sylvia?" Dominator chuckled, "I mean Wander stays here and these missiles will be disarmed."

Wander looked at her and then at Sylvia and then at her again, "I can't. I mean I live with Sylvia and what kind of pal will I be if I just abandon my best friend like that?"

"Well that's a shame then,"

She was about to press the button when Sylvia shouted, "Wait!" she stopped and looked at her, "New offer, Wander comes by during the days and becomes your...slave...and he comes home at night. Its either that or no deal,"

Dominator's eyes narrowed and Wander leaned in close to Sylvia, "Syl are you crazy? She's going to hit that button and those innocent people are going to be killed."

"I'm trying to buy time Wander, don't worry." she looked at Dominator, "Do we have a deal?"

Dominator looked at the two and growled, "Fine, I may have lost my cuddle toy for the evenings, but I get him during the day." Wander let out a shaky sigh, "But if you two go back on your word, those four planets will be demolished!" the ground began to shake and lava began forming around Dominator's feet, "Now get out of my lair!"

The two quickly ran past her and out of her lair. Dominator sighed and put the remote away, "Oh well, at least I got a few hours with him and gave him a small taste of what he's in for," she hummed to herself as she scratched her head, "I wonder what our children will look like." her stomach growled and she shrugged her shoulders, "Well no point on wondering on an empty stomach." she walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen.

 **Well that's probably it for this one and brave kid and I might work on a sequel sometime in the future.**


End file.
